


lyds & jordi

by rgaltieri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jordia, Love, Marrish, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgaltieri/pseuds/rgaltieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some marrish for those of you that ship it :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lyds & jordi

lydia, you deserve so much

Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, the sun's rays catching her beauty as she was led into the room. Strong hands held her close as she smiled,   
"Lydia, you deserve so much. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to wake up every morning with a smile on your face. You de-"  
"Jordan." she paused, looking up at him, "The only way I'd wake up with a smile on my face, is if you were right there next to me."  
As their lips met, Lydia felt as if every ounce of happiness in the world had been poured into her heart, overflowing with a heavenly feeling she'd been holding back for a long time. Every moment she had spent catching side glances of him at the sheriff's office was no longer hidden. The yearn she felt when she was around him could be let go, ceasing the feeling of tearing at her rib cage to keep from hurling her pining heart at him. She was his, and he was hers.   
Stepping back from her embrace, she grinned, his hands still on the curve of her hips. Placing her own hand upon his, she moved them below her waist. Raising an eyebrow at her skeptically he whispered,  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive." she said, popping the 'p' childishly. "There's nothing I want more."  
"Lydia Martin." he cooed "You're so damn beautiful."  
Leaning in again, she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his body with ease, pulling him closer than he'd ever been, his solid chest resting against hers.   
"You taste like an Americano." she laughed, grabbing his hands in hers, playing with his fingers distractedly. She laughed again, "Sweet, sweet deputy."  
"Well," he leaned in eagerly, ready for another kiss, "it might have been the coffee you brought me an hour ago, but who knows."  
Pulling back, she plopped herself down on his couch, folding her legs, and crossing her arms.   
"Okay Lyds." he said with a smile, sitting down next to her, crossing his own arms in amusement.   
Biting her lip nervously, she looked over, hoping he'd make a move. The cold air of the apartment hitting her skin was an uncomfortable yet welcome feeling after being overheated in Parrish's arms. Turning to face him, she grinned, attempting to collect herself again. Looking at his perfect features, she became weary of the situation. She faced him, her skirt still riding up from the couch. Catching his eyes glancing at her thighs, she giggled.  
"Maybe we should, ya know, take a couple shots, loosen up a bit." she looked down at Parrish, his lips quivering with uncertainty.   
Standing up, he breathed in deeply, taking her in his arms again. "Or maybe we should just continue what we were doing before, without the alcohol. As a cop, I've noted some regretful things people do while intoxicated."  
Her heartbeat quickened as he moved in close, brushing a strand of her hair away, staring at her lips. As his lips embraced hers, the coldness of the room diminished, leaving them both warm with satisfaction, as Parrish led her back to the couch. Lydia let out a little moan as he held her, slowly laying her onto the leather cushions. As her lips left his, he concentrated on her, leaving a trail of soft kisses down to her shoulder. His fingers moved across her hips as hers slid down his shirt, unbuttoning as they lowered. She didn't have the will to move to his belt buckle so instead, she pushed into him even more, delighting the feeling of having her body melt into his.   
Lydia felt heat rush to her cheeks as Parrish let out a slight groan, lifting his lips from her neck, closing his eyes.   
"Jordan?"   
"I'm fine," he grunted, "I'm fine I just-" Opening his eyes, Lydia smiled, noting his once hazel eyes had been replaced by a glowing orange.   
"Your eyes." she whispered, "they're perfect."  
Parrish blinked, the orange fading back to brown, as his lips curved. "As are you Lydia."  
Lydia had never loved the sound of her name as much as she did when it came from him, almost accidentally, like a breathless prayer. His fingertips traced patterns on her bare shoulders as he slipped them down to her shirt that had nearly made its way off. Without logic or reason, he pulled the hem of her shirt, sliding it up and off her body, exposing her bra.  
"You know, I never took you for the black lace type." His eyes glanced from her bra, and back up to her eyes.  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me yet." she grinned, pulling off his shirt, and sliding her hands down to his belt.   
Gasping as she began pushing his pants off, his hands made their way up her thighs, pausing at the bottom of her skirt, only to pull it down, so they were both wearing nothing but underwear. As the barriers disappeared, Lydia had never felt so whole in her entire life. The sensation of his skin against hers sent chills up her entire body, their lips never ceasing to part. There was a space of a few seconds, when neither of them moved or breathed, and then she felt his lips against her neck, and instantly relaxed. It was strange; she had not thought she would feel so at peace. The desperation their movements took away all sense of retraints, and she was suprised by how easy it was to just let go, as Parrish took control, a groan escaping his lips every so often, followed by her own, the simple rocking of their bodies in sync with their calm heartbeats.

 

song:   
sex is on fire - kings of leon

characters:  
holland roden as lydia martin  
ryan kelley as jordan parrish

 

i know you're a banshee and all, but...

The morning finally came, and Lydia peeled herself off the couch, glancing down at the floor, where Parrish was still sleeping. Somehow he had moved from the couch to the floor, why and how, she didn't know. Grabbing his shirt, she put it on, slowly stepping over him, and paced to the kitchen, searching through cabinets for any signs of food. As she opened the fridge she grinned,   
"At least hes got eggs and bacon."  
Her feet padded on the cold floor as she started the coffee pot, making sure she made the right coffee. Whisking the eggs, she added salt and pepper, and poured it into the heated pan. The bacon went in next, sizzling so much, she had to step back when she flipped them.  
"Smells delicious." Parrish nodded to Lydia as he poured himself a cup of coffee, ignoring the cream and sugar. Shirtless, with only his favorite grey sweatpants, he leaned in to kiss her cheek she turned, his lips meeting hers instead.   
"I figured after last nights hard work, you deserved a hearty breakfast."  
"Do you mean the stealthy crime solving, or the other thing?" He smiled, pulling her in for another kiss, "Because I have to admit, the other thing was definitely better."  
"Was it?" She flipped the bacon again, turning her face so he couldn't see the grin she was wearing.  
"Oh yeah, you were right," Parrish paused, placing his coffee on the granite counter. "There were certainly some things I didn't know about you."  
Lydia faced him, plate of eggs and bacon in her hand. "I told you." Her lips pursed as she poured herself her own cup of coffee, not caring whether or not she poured an entire country's worth of sugar into the brown liquid.  
"About last night, I mean, I know you're a banshee and all, but can't we keep those screams out of the bedroom?" His smirk was hidden as he took another sip of coffee.  
Her mouth widened as she placed her hands on her hip. "I'm not that loud!"  
"I know, I know," he chuckled, taking a bite of his eggs. "Damn, this is good."  
"It better be."   
\--  
The rest of breakfast commenced with small talk, Parrish discussing small details of the cases, as Lydia tried to pitch in any knowledge she had to make it easier for him. After they had cleaned the last dish, he pulled her close, her hair falling into her face, his hands brushing it away, fingertips grazing her cheeks.  
"Well, I don't have to work today." Parrish mumbled as she wiped her hands on a towel.  
"I only have one class, but I can skip it." She smiled, grabbing his sweatpants and pulling him against her.   
Like fireworks exploding, their passion continuously grew as the day wore on. Switching from his bed to the couch, they made love until they could barely move. Lying side by side, Parrish looked up at Lydia with loving eyes.   
"Who knew in all my years that I'd find someone as beautiful as you." he whispered, grabbing her hips and pulling her close. "You're really something Lyds, and I love you."  
Her heartbeat quickened as she heart Parrish speak. Without thinking she replied, "I love you too Jordan."

 

song:  
like im gonna lose you- meghan trainor ft. john legend

authors note:  
i know people arent a fan of marrish, but honestly , idgaf. IT MAKES MY HEART FUCKING POUND OKAY like fr. stiles is with malia, so why cant lydia be happy too?


End file.
